Yuki Coppelo
Yuki Coppelo is an independent mage, operating throughout the many southern islands within the country of Bantia. She works together with a few other mages, and her adoptive sister Becky, an Exceed who she has become very close with. Despite being highly intelligent, Yuki rarely speaks, sometimes displaying little to no emotion at any given time. When she does talk, she is often short and to the point, sometimes landing her in a bit of trouble for choosing her words poorly. Yuki also has a bit of a sweet tooth, particularly for slushy drinks, and even carries her own supply of sweets on a belt around her thigh when on long jobs. She utilities Ice Dragon Slayer Magic, it allows her to create and control Ice, as well as consume it to regenerate her stamina and magic power. A magic that was taught to her by her now missing dragon parent Vacadius. Appearance Yuki stands just under six feet tall, with pail skin and bright, piercing blue eyes. She clams that she burns easily, hence why she opts to cover as much exposed skin as she can during the daytime. She has long flowing black hair that reaches just down to the flat of her back, which she will usually pull outside her hoody to frame her face. Apart from this, she possesses a very slim figure which she manages to maintain through a combination of a highly active lifestyle, with a very high metabolism, despite her near constant intake of sweets. lastly, like all other dragon slayers, Yuki possesses pointed K-9's, giving her a rather animistic look whenever she bears her teeth. Yuki's outfit makes her stand out a bit in Bantia's tropical climate, but it seems to suit her just as well. Her trademark is a white, zipped up hoody with cat like ears on the top and red red wrists at the ends of the sleeves. The inside of the hoody is made of a soft red fabric, as is the insides of it's animal ears, which are each adorned by a small metal cross inside an oval with three points in each corner of the ear. She wears a loose black tie around her neck, and block gloves on her hands, as well as a white arm band decorated with a red diamond and X pattern. Underneath her hoody, she wears a black, sleeveless dress, which hangs down just past her hips, and a red sash around her waist, who's three tied off ends hang out from the hoody, two on her left side, and one out from her back. On her legs, Yuki dons a pair if tight fitting, black pants that reach all the way down to her ankles, with a grey square pattern around each thigh. these end inside a pair of black socks on her ankles, and her footwear consist of a pair of white running shoes with red treads on the bottom. Lastly, Yuki keeps a small pouch belter around the outside of her hoody at the waist, which she uses to carry a Lacrima Phone, and another around her left thigh, which holds her current favorite candy at the time. At night, both on the job and in her spear time, Yuki typically leaves her hoody in her room and removes her gloves, belt, and thigh pouch holding her candy. She clams that this is because she likes the feel of the cool night are on her skin. However, sometimes people have a hard time reminiscing her without her hoody, as her hair flows much more freely when free of the confines of her hood. Her layers of clothes aren't a problem for her as far as temperature goes, as she uses her ice magic to regulate her temperature, but has been known to complain that her hoody can she feel stuffy on particularly hot days. Personality Unbefitting to the chill in the air that follows her wherever she goes, Yuki is actually a very kind and caring person. She can be very sympathetic to someone else's hardships, having herself needed to get over being abandoned by her dragon parent, Vacadius. This makes her a very good listener, and sometimes she'll spend hours just listening to someone vent their problems. in such occasions, she'll simply sit quiet and listen, offering some of her candy to them to try and provide emotional support. She will not take on other people's problems as her own however. She will offer to help if she thinks she can, but beyond that encourages people to overcome their problems themselves. This makes her very easy to get along with, as it turns out simply listening to someone else is a good way to get to know them. She isn't always the best at communicating though, which can sometimes lead to those around her becoming confused as to her intentions. She will often act first, rarely ever explaining her actions either before or after they play out. She's had some people describe her as shy for this, others who don't know her that well sometimes even call her cold and uncaring, but watching her in action often betrays her intentions. She believes that this is the better way of dealing with problems, rather than stopping to discuses options with partners or teammates. This makes working together or coordinating with her somewhat difficult, as more often than not she will act in the most direct method possible to overcome obstacles. Simply put, cunning and strategy really aren't her style. For the most part, Becky is the only one who can read Yuki's mood, but even she get's her intentions wrong from time to time. Along with her path of least resistance methodology, Yuki also has a strong moral code. She feels compelled to help anyone in trouble, weather that be providing emotional support or protection depends on the situation. She also isn't afraid to speak her mind, directly telling someone if she thinks they have a bad idea, or are acting rudely. Given that she is poor at communicating, this can sometimes come up abruptly after remaining quiet for a long time. Over time people come to learn that this is simply how she is, but there have been occasions where this abruptness has put people off. She never seemed to be bothered by this, but the one thing that can make her angry is adverse cruelty. In terms of likes and dislikes, Yuki is very easy to figure out. She doesn't do anything she doesn't want to do, not without a substantial incentive provided. This can be easily overcome by anyone who knows Yuki's weakness: a serious sweet tooth. Bribing her with candy, or other such sweets, is the quickest way to get Yuki to change her mind. Even things she has absolutely no interest in suddenly become her first priority should she be promised enough of a reward. This aspect of her personality only applies to work or tasks however, as no amount of bribery will ever get her to compromise her morals. Anyone who suggests this will feel a sudden chill in the air, and will almost never hear Yuki speak to them again. History For as long as Yuki could remember, she was under the care of the young Isa dragon, Vacadius. She has no idea where she came from before, but has long since given up wondering about it. As far as she was concerned, Vacadius was her mother, and provided her with everything she ever needed. Along with food, shelter, and a mother’s love, the young ice dragon also taught Yuki how to use magic, specifically Ice Dragon Slayer Magic. It was a fun few years for Yuki, and along the way she met a baby exceed that she named Becky, who she quickly came to view as her sister. The small family didn’t last long however, as one day, Yuki returned to the cave they’d been calling home to find that Vacadius had disappeared without a trace. She and Becky waited for her to return for as long as she could, but soon she had to venture out when the hunger became too much to bear, and the two of them left their cave behind. They wondered together, aimlessly drifting from settlement to settlement and scrounging for food wherever they could. Fortunately, this wasn’t that difficult, as living with Vacadius had taught them both all they needed to know about surviving on their own. Unfortunately, the one thing Yuki wasn’t able to attain for herself was companionship. She loved traveling with Becky, but being constantly on the move made it difficult to build relationships with people. It was at this time that she arrived in the city of Lowindel, capital city of Bantia. The higher population density made meeting people easy, and work for an independent mage was plentiful. One new problem that neither Yuki or Becky had anticipated was other mages, who often competed with her for the same jobs and bounties. It was on these missions that Yuki began to encounter a rival, one Zane Duskurn, another mage with skills equal to hers. Their relationship started off rough, Yuki considered him a pest, while Zane often called her greedy because of her taking jobs almost every day. Slowly, the two of the grew to respect one another, and one night, Zane asked her to join up with a small group of mages that Zane was a part of. Yuki and Becky discussed the offer for a day, but after Becky brought up the point that the two of them had lost a fair amount of money getting in each other’s way, they accepted. This ended up being the only thing Yuki could have ever wanted. For the first time since Vacadius disappeared, Yuki felt like she had a family again. She and Zane continued to compete with each other, another mage named Dex Muerot made for an excellent conversationalist, and everyone else in the group was friendly enough. On one mission though, during the capture of a dark mage, Yuki’s group encountered a young mage named Amber Rymoon, half starved from lack of work. Yuki saw a bit of herself in Amber, as she seemed like she had nowhere to belong in the world. Yuki invited her along with them, sharing the reward with her and giving her a place to stay for a few nights. Amber was easy to get along with, and after a few weeks of working through a mission collecting magical relics, Zane offered her the opportunity to join up with them as well. Amber accepted, and the group threw a party to celebrate. The celebration didn’t last long however. Yuki left for a few minutes to do a snack run, and in that short time a dark mage attacked them. Raging fires cut Yuki off from the others, and the general chaos made tracking anyone down next to impossible. Tragedy had struck, and the end of the attack, only Yuki, Becky, Dex, and Zane had survived. To make things worse, Zane clamed that Amber had called the mage to steal the relics they had gathered. Yuki was sceptical of this, but Amber had disappeared as well, so she had no chance to hear her side of the story. The next year was rough for them, and though they still traveled together, only Yuki and Becky stayed close. Dex would disappear for days on end, and something in Zane had changed. He grew more aggressive, angry even, and just talking with him soon felt like navigating a minefield. Yuki continued to work however, trying to get her mind off her lost friends. To this day, she continues working to help people, and still stays close to her friends to comfort them whenever needed. Magic and Abilities Ice Dragon Slayer Magic - A powerful type of Ice magic taught to her by her dragon mother Vacadius, said to be able to slay dragons. It grants her control over the element of ice, enabling her to freeze moisture in the air instantaneously to attack with. She is able to manifest this in a number of ways, from simply freezing objects, creating frigid blasts of air, or even howling blizzards full of razor sharp snow. While not as direct a method of dealing damage, Yuki has overcome this in a number of ways. The main one being she can rapidly chill the air around her, sapping an opponents strength with the cold, all the while remaining immune to it herself. Lastly, as he magic has to deal with temperature, Yuki is able to somewhat control her own body heat, keeping herself from overheating in the hot sun, or becoming cold do to her own magic's effects. *'Ice Dragon's Roar' - The trademark spell of all Dragon slayers, utilising the most basic aspect of a dragon's attacks. After taking in a deep breath, Yuki will unleash a massive blast of frigid air and snow from her mouth at an opponent, freezing them solid. Unlike some of her other spells, this spell is used simply to deal damage. Sharp shards of ice will slice an opponent to pieces, rapidly blowing wind and snow will freeze opponents over, and even the force of the moving are is capable of knocking a person off their feet. *'Ice Dragon's Fist' - A basic spell that Yuki will use to enhance her punches. She will encase her fist, or sometimes her entire forearm, in a shell of ice before budging an opponent with it. The ice itself will form into a number of spikes at each of her knuckles, increasing the damage she can dish out. Additionally, should the ice break, it will release a burst of supercool air to freeze her target solid. *'Ice Dragon's Wingbeat' - Another direct spell, which she will quickly use to freeze opponents. With a wave of her hand, she will unleash a wave of supercool air able to freeze water instantly. This includes moisture in the atmosphere, seemingly causing objects in the path of her spell to spontaneously freeze on contact. The spell's range is relatively short, but can be devastating in an enclosed environment. most of the time, Yuki will use this spell to freeze an area around her, lowering the air temperature to sap the strength of an opponent. *'Ice Dragon's Talons' - A close combat spell Yuki developed to deal with opponents who use weapons, specifically swords. Before attacking, Yuki will create a layer of ice over her forearms to protect herself, which end in a trio of curved blades made of ice. These blades ate sharp enough to slice through skin, and are strong, but brittle, meaning that they can take a fair amount of damage, but will shatter completely upon breaking. As such, Yuki prefers to use this as a means to attack only, making good use of her speed rather than using brute force. *'Ice Dragon's Kick' - A basic spell that Yuki will use to enhance her kicks. it works almost identically to her Ice Dragon's Fist spell, but packs significantly more power because she uses her legs rather than her arms. She will encase her foot in ice, then make a kick at her opponent, freezing them if she makes contact. One significant difference however, is that Yuki can use this spell at long range. Part way through the kick, while expelling a wave of supercool air, she will drag her foot across the ground, jump starting a wave of ice that rapidly expands in the direction she is facing. *'Ice Dragon's Tail Spike' - A long range spell which Yuki designed to pierce heavily armored targets. Using her Ice powers, Yuki will drive her fist into the ground, creating a massive spire of ice that will grow at an incredible rate of speed to pierce her target. Because the spell originates from the ground, it possesses quite a degree of pushing power, even if it fails to skewer a target. This spell can reach up to half a mile in length, however it requires Yuki to remain stationary in order to keep expanding the ice. Additionally, the spell can become rather fragile, as the rapidly expanding ice can break under it's own weight should too grow too big. *'Ice Dragon's Frozen Crown' - A more large scale spell that Yuki uses to attack a group of enemy's who have surrounded her. She will slam both her hands onto the ground, creating a large ring of icy spikes to shoot out of the ground around her. this spell focuses less on the freezing aspect of her magic, and more on directly dealing damage with razor sharp ice spikes. The spell's name comes from the fact that, when viewed head on, the ice spikes she creates somewhat resemble a crown. *'Ice Dragon's Arrow Storm' - A spell crafter to attack a large number of opponents. With a wave of her hand, Yuki will freeze the moisture in the air into a vast array of icy thrones, which she will blast at opponents with another wave of cold air. This attack works particularly well against unarmored opponents, and can be used as a sort of shotgun maneuver to hit fast moving enemies. Unfortunately, this spell possesses very little stopping power, and Yuki mostly uses it to overwhelm opponents and put them on the defensive should the battle not be going her way. *'Ice Dragon's Arctic Blizzard' - Yuki's strongest spell, which she can use to encase a very large area in ice. It works similarly to her wingbeat spell, but on a much larger scale. After reducing the temperature of the air around her, Yuki will throw her arms forward, jumpstarting a whirling windstorm of snow and ice that will race out in whatever direction she is facing. The ice within the spell, while sharp enough to slice through skin, will also freeze and adhere to the first thing the come into contact with, causing a thick layer of jagged ice to build up on anything caught up in Yuki's attack. While powerful, this spell's biggest downside is that Yuki has to remain immobile while casting the spell, and is only able to slightly change it's direction once enacted. similarly, giving the wide effect of the spell, Yuki will often leave vast swaths of frozen landscape in her wake after using this spell, causing her to develop a bit of a bad reputation. Inhanced Strength - Because her work involves being highly active, Yuki has acquired a high degree of muscle strength despite her slender frame. She possesses the physical capability to lift another person off the ground with just a single arm, and is capable of throwing punches capable of denting metal. She focuses more on her leg strength when training however, as her slender body isn't as well suited for a physical confrontation. Her kicks are even more devastating than her punches, and she is capable of jumping almost two stories into the air. Incredible Magic Power - Having been taught magic from a very young age, Yuki has acquired a very high level of magic. Constantly pushing herself has developed her capability to produce magic power, allowing her to unleash her ice magic without warning and, seemingly without end. While she has never made an effort to measure her magic capacity, many have described her as easaly being on the same level as an S-Class guild mage. Enhanced Speed - Becoming of her small stature, Yuki is deceptively quick on her feet. She will use this to dodge around opponents, as she dislikes getting into pure tests of physical power. She has become highly agile as well, developing a sort of self taught free-running that involves cartwheeled, handsprings, and even full on diving slides. Sometimes, when dealing with particularly tricky opponents, Yuki will freeze the bottom of her shoes, allowing her to slide across the ground and save her stamina. Skilled Hand to Hand Combatant - Despite her magic allowing her to unleash powerful attacks from afar, Yuki prefers to deal with opponents up close. She does this because her ice magic can very easily cause unwanted damages to her surroundings. While strong, Yuki prefers to remain moving in a fight, trying to avoid getting into a physical confrontation whenever possible. Her fighting style reflects this, drawing up close to opponents and remaining hard to pin down. She prefers using kicks, rather than punches, as she finds using a single, well placed kick more useful than a blind fury of punches. After landing such a blow, Yuki will retreat and follow-up with one of her ice spells, beeping her opponents from following after her. this barrage keeps her opponents on one place, while allowing her to come at them from any direction she wishes. Superhuman Senses - True of all dragon slayers, Yuki's senses are far more sensitive than that of a non-Dragon Slayer. She can track people using smell alone across great distances, and can use her enhanced hearing to pick up on even the smallest of noises. This can sometimes become her undoing however, as incredibly strong smells and ultrasonic noise can render her immobile. Stats Category:Human Category:Character Category:Characters Category:Original Character Category:Original Characters Category:Female Category:Females Category:Mage Category:Mages Category:Caster Mage Category:Caster Mages Category:Independent Mage Category:Independent Mages Category:Dragon Slayer Category:Ice Magic User Category:Ice Mage Category:Lost Magic User